A Naughty Visit
by The Queen in Black
Summary: What happens when a certain butler visits you on one of your plain and boring nights? [readerxSebastian]


**A/N: Hi, me again. Okay so this was uhm, some kind of dream I had last year- May, in which I really couldn't forget about so I wrote it and uhm, here it is. yes yes it's smutty. Please forgive me haha (just kidding enjoy it pls pls)**

* * *

_[Your name]'s POV_:

It was a normal evening for me. Sitting in my room, in front of my laptop, chocolate in hand. Well, it's more of a daily routine now until I heard a knock at the door. Rather, the bell rang at the gate. I went out my room a bit annoyed for this person just broke my daily routine. I was surprised to see Sebastian there in his butler outfit still handsome as ever. I don't know why he's wearing such an eye-catching outfit right now. I mean, he could've just worn some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt but well, again, this was the Rabbit's dream.

So, I let him in and told him to sit down there on the couch. "What seems to be the problem, Sebastian?" I asked. "Young Master asked me to give you these." he said while taking out two envelopes from his coat. I took the envelopes and read the letters inside. They were invitations. I stood up, to put the envelopes on a near table. "Ah, I'll just grab a drink if you don't mind. Thank you."

I was in the kitchen, happily drinking my glass of water. Man, one was an invitation on a mission and another was for a party (a _ball_) at the Phantomhive's  
(which means: corsets. _eugh_). Of course I'd be happy _and_ grateful. Well, that was short-lived when the lights suddenly blacked out. I put my glass on the table as the lights flickered on and was shocked to see Sebastian behind me, from the corner of my eyes.

He surprised me by hugging me from behind as he whispered in my ear, "Also, the Young Master ordered me to '_Have fun with my visit_' here. So I guess you know what that means" Damn did he sound sooo seductive. Before I could even reply, I was already facing him. His movements were too quick for a human like me and before I knew it, my hands were tied up with that beloved tie and was wrapped around his neck. He carried me and made me sit on the dining table.

"Sebastian, wai-!" and yes, he pulled me into a deep, vigorous kiss. It took me seconds to realize it. I couldn't stop myself from returning his kisses. He was simply _tempting_ and _irresistible_. I just closed my eyes and well... decided to just roll with it. Between our kisses, I thought I heard a ripping sound. I opened one eye to see that both our tops were ripped off. '_Damn, he's so quick...and hot._' I thought.

He let my hands go and I started to run my hands through his hair, down to his perfect chest, and down to his abs. All the while he was running his bare hands on me, playing with the hem of my bra. Sebastian spoke between kisses, "I think it's time to pick it up a notch, [f/n]." Smirking ever so hotly, he easily picked me up, kissing me still, licking my lips in the process. He gently lied me down on my precious bed. He was now on top of me, easily ripping my underwear off. I couldn't help but blush a deep shade of red, which he didn't seem to care about.

But I swear, I can totally see the amusement in his eyes... I mean, come on, I'm a vi-

He suddenly bit my lips for entrance 'til they bled. I opened my mouth to let him in and do what he wants. He licked the blood on my lips and muttered, "_Delicious_~" before sliding his tongue in, exploring the insides of my mouth. He dominated of course, while we were playing with each others' tongues. He then pulled away and started licking my neck, making kisses and love bites down to my collarbone. He arrived at my chest and had a nipple in his mouth. He started sucking it while a hand was playing with the other. I moaned in response that made him continue eagerly.

After doing so, he trailed kisses to my stomach. He smirked as he started licking my inner thighs. He licked closer and closer to my core. Weird though, I was getting horny. 'Cos I suddenly spoke, "i-inside... p-please, S-Sebast-!" and before I managed to finish my plead, he already slid a tongue in my entrance, with two fingers going back and forth inside.

I moaned in time, following the rhythm of his tongue and fingers. I whined a bit when he pulled away. 

* * *

_Sebastian's (veryshort) POV_:

I couldn't control myself from '_harming_' this human girl below me, whose breaths were getting shortened, her body sweaty, and her hips bucking up a bit. I was happy to oblige when she said between her breaths, "m-more...please.." Quite _surprising_, we both wanted to be fulfilled.

Yes, I was being sarcastic.

I bowed my head with a smile and said, "Yes, _My Lady_." I removed my underwear in a flash and slowly entered her. 

* * *

_[Your name]'s POV:_

I did not expect this. Seriously, he was so big and long that I wonder how he managed to get the whole thing in. It was painful, really. "Ah, I see. You are a vir-!" I shut him up with a kiss. It was embarrassing enough already that a few tears escaped my eyes. He licked the tears away and kissed me gently, as the pain slowly faded away and feeling of pleasure took over me.

I moaned as a go signal for him to move. I heard him groan, "Y-you're so tight. Now this is 'fun.' " he even managed to chuckle, the hell is wrong with you. '_Well thank you for making me blush deeper, damn you._' I thought. He kept a steady pace of going in and out of me as the sound of wet flesh, moans and groans filled the silence of my room. "Would you like me to go faster?" I gasped. He was still inside me when he spoke. I gave my all to just nod at him.

I dug my nails on his back as he picked up the pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kept on thrusting his whole thing faster, hitting a certain spot that made me scream. He smirked evilly, "Oh, so you want it there? Scream if it's a yes." Of course, me, being all high on this screamed again as he hit that same spot, "Y-yes... th-there, S-Sebast-! ahn~"

After a few thrusts, I reached my climax and screamed his name one last time. "_Fuck_." he muttered a little too loud for me to hear, as my walls clenched on his hardened member. I thought he was done with me but he kept on going. I just bucked my hips back, letting me feel the aftermath. Finally, he released inside me with one last push and lied down beside me on my now _wrecked_ bed.

He held me close and hugged me tight. I looked up at him and said, "D-damn it, Sebastian! You owe me a new bed. And now I won't be able to walk." he shushed me by putting his finger on my lips and spoke, "You know what I am capable of. Repairing your bed would be as easy as 1,2,3." And with that, the bed was fixed, as if nothing happened.

"Okay then, the bed's been fixed. But I still won't be able to walk and my parents are out for two months and I'm alone here so you expect me to crawl." he rolled his eyes at my sarcasm and he answered, "Since you've been invited already, then I'll just take you to the Phantomhive manor. The Young Master would surely understand." he smirked, giving me a wink too.

Before I could even retort, he already silenced me with a kiss. "Now sleep tight, [f/n." he got the blanket and slept the night with me.


End file.
